


只有浣熊知道的事/Only Hwanwoong Knows

by Uvan_0321



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvan_0321/pseuds/Uvan_0321
Summary: 98z/现实向/友情向
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 8





	只有浣熊知道的事/Only Hwanwoong Knows

关于李建熙的一件事，世界上只有吕焕雄一个人知道，那就是他突然变得格外黏人的时候，一定是心情不好。  
李建熙一整天都没有个人影儿，问一问经纪人得到的答复也是：休息日想去见个老朋友。但后来发生的事情说明这个人对经纪人撒了谎，因为他接到了这个人打来的电话，电话里问他还在公司吗，要不要出来走一走。  
这种事情以前也发生过很多次，李建熙总是神神秘秘地拉着他，说一些绕来绕去的话，也不知道要表达的主旨思想是什么，让人摸不着头脑。只有吕焕雄知道，李建熙只是通过说废话的方式，排解心里的压力而已。  
他们约在附近一个街心公园里，初冬的夜里，除了晚归的上班族，安静的街区也没有什么人闲逛，吕焕雄毫不费力地找到了秋千上的李建熙。  
“我刚买的奶茶，你要喝吗？”建熙在秋千上轻轻地荡着。  
看到热乎乎的珍珠奶茶，焕雄觉得这一趟还挺值的，他接过那杯奶茶，娴熟地插上吸管。温软的小团子跟着香醇的奶茶一起进入口腔的那一刻，整个身体都暖暖的。  
建熙果然开始自顾自地说废话，他说了很多，但似乎没有一句能让人记得，还不如黑糖珍珠的口感令人印象深刻。虽然，珍珠奶茶是天天喝的，建熙的声音也是天天能听到的，比较起来，为什么只有珍珠奶茶让他历久弥新呢？  
一定是李建熙太能唠叨太烦人了。即便是在心底，焕雄也禁不住地想要diss这位亲故。  
街心公园很小，四周种着用来隔绝噪音的树，中间一片沙土地上，零星摆着几个儿童游乐设施，比如跷跷板、滑梯还有木马什么的。白天一定充斥着孩子们的欢声笑语，而在夜晚，连路灯都很微弱，尚存的秋虫窸窣作响的暗处，似乎可以藏下很多心事。  
建熙轻轻地荡着秋千，划拉着脚下细碎的沙土：“你说，这里其他的游乐设施都那么矮小，为什么秋千却适合大人坐呢？”  
“也许是看护孩子的大人们无聊了，想放松一下吧。”焕雄回应着。  
“那焕雄连秋千都够不到，是小孩还是大人呢？”建熙说完边大笑起来。对这种热衷于身高梗的无聊之人，焕雄懒得辩解，暗暗给了他个白眼。  
“真好啊，当小孩真好啊，跑着跑着摔倒了都会有人扶起来……而且，他们也能马上忘却伤痛，继续往前跑。”建熙嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
焕雄突然明白了建熙把他叫出来的本意，或许是前天的练习，有个动作他始终做不好，因为跟不上大家的节奏，建熙有些丧气。但是在大家面前，他还是那样笑呵呵的，焕雄起初并没有在意，直到他们回去以后，发现建熙没有跟上来。  
焕雄偷偷折回到练习室，一片昏暗的走廊只有那间屋子还亮着灯，他看到建熙还在里面反复练习着那个动作。  
别练了，该休息了，明天还要继续呢。他本应走进去这样说，但是放在门把上的手最终还是放了下来。这是他们的一种心照不宣，他们都必须更加努力，也都必须守护别人选择努力的尊严。  
“你其实已经做得很好了。”焕雄忍不住想这样说。他想到不久之前，自己在辛苦练习一个舞蹈的时候，看到建熙曾经跟粉丝说，焕雄真的很辛苦，请多多支持他。也许建熙也曾在练习室门前，那样默默注视过努力练习的自己。  
大家都是一样的。  
也正如现在，建熙并不会说“我好难过，吕焕雄你安慰下我吧”这种撒娇的话，但是把他支支吾吾地叫出来，坐在这里漫无目的地喝饮料，也算是这样一个大男孩，能做出最大程度的示弱了。跟建熙在一起，焕雄从来都不会多考虑什么，他们就这样很自然地说着废话，抑或是无端地陷入沉默，都不会觉得尴尬。他们相处了太久，这些年的朝朝暮暮，细想来，总是这样一边做自己的事情，一边又在共享同样的心情。  
“咳咳，咳咳咳。”建熙突然开始咳嗽起来，焕雄有些担忧地看着他，看到他手里的美式上面，挤着一堆冰块。  
“经纪人不是说了吗？这种天气不要喝那么多冰了，你看你又开始咳了。”焕雄嘴里抱怨着，把热乎的半杯珍珠奶茶塞到朋友手里，“不保护好嗓子怎么行？不要这样让人操心。”  
建熙已经不止一次在冬天喝冰饮了，有次引发了感冒，差点失声，从那以后焕雄很在意这个，不免像妈妈一样多啰嗦了两句。  
建熙捂着手里的奶茶，那股温暖从手指传到心间。  
“对不起，我不是故意的，我就是习惯地说了句‘我要一杯冰美式’而已。”他用特有的语气软乎乎地解释道。  
“奶茶都知道买热的，咖啡就买冰的吗？”焕雄没好气。  
“嗯……”建熙停顿了一下，“天气有点冷，你还是喝点热的比较好。”  
该怎么说他呢，他确实是个笨蛋，笨到给自己买一杯饮料，都不知道要去冰；但他同时又是个温柔的笨蛋，会想起自己的朋友，在这个冬夜里或许需要一点热饮。  
这杯奶茶的意思也许是，谢谢你来陪陪我，你给的温暖，我都把它放在奶茶里回报你吧。  
有点笨拙的心意，只有浣熊知道，他就是知道。  
“你肚子饿了吗？要去吃点夜宵吗？”  
听到吃，建熙的眼睛开始闪闪发光：“要吃什么？”  
“随便你啦，我请客。”焕雄招呼着往外走。  
建熙从秋千座椅上跳起来：“太好啦！真的什么都可以吗？”  
“那……那也不能太贵，其他都可以……”焕雄暗暗担心钱包。  
“看不出来啊吕焕雄，你原来有这么大气吗？”  
“啊你这个人……真是的！我都请你多少次了？”  
“我想想，炸鸡可以吗……”  
关于李建熙的一件事，不只有吕焕雄知道，那就是他心情不好的时候，吃一顿就变好了，如果是别人请客的话，烦恼就烟消云散了，就正如他们一起走过的岁月里，那些大大小小的烦恼一样。


End file.
